


Kill For The Spotlight

by Dove00



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Stay safe and enjoy., Warning: Homophobia and Outing, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: ((I own nothing))Lights...Camera...New Kid?When Central City High School set out to perform a production of Dear Evan Hansen,  they were not expecting Hartley Rathaway, to be auditioning but Miss Clarissa has her ways.Usually, when productions are on, Barry Allen gets the lead and this is no change but...Hartley got in too. Not that Barry minds, he got in and his crush was coming to see the play.The one person who did mind was Cisco Ramoan.((Eventual friends Cisco and Hartley but I don't ship them. Also warning for homophobia, bullying ,and getting outed))
Relationships: (Friendship for Hart and Cisco), Barry Allen/Iris West, Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The Pain and Anger of an Unwanted Child

((WARNING: In a lot of the chapters, Hartley blames himself for what happened with his parents. Also, most of his peers are jerks.))

15 years old Hartley Rathaway sighed as he listened to Emma Reid brag how she accomplished...something. Hartley wasn't really listening.   
He was thinking about how his mother used to read to him before going to bed when he was a little kid. He was thinking about how his father would bring him to Rathaway Industries and gloat that his son, Hartley was going to take over the business one day.   
Well, Hartley thought, that changed fast.   
The leader of the therapy group sent him a look so he tuned back in.   
"...I really think if we all work together, we can move past our trauma. Like me." Emma finished off and it took every ounce of self control Hartley had not to roll his eyes.   
The leader, a young woman, Miss Clarissa, clapped and everyone joined in.   
"Thank you for sharing, Emma. Does anyone want to add anything before we leave?"   
"I do." Hartley said.   
"Alright. Go ahead, Hartley."   
"Emma," he smiled. "you and everything about this group therapy is stupid."   
That got everyone's attention. "Hartley." Miss Clarissa warned.   
"Are you calling me stupid?!" Emma demanded.   
"Yeah."   
Before Emma could respond, Miss Clarissa jumped into the conversation.   
"Alright, everyone. That will be all. I believe your guardians are waiting for you." As Hartley got up, sending a smirk Emma's way, Miss Clarissa spoke again. "Hartley, please stay after."  
He stopped and Emma smirked at him.   
"Yes, Miss Clarissa."   
"Hartley, that is how many times you've been disrespectful in meetings. What's going on?"   
"Nothing. I just think it's pointless to talk about it when it's..." my fault is what he wants to say but doesn't. He doesn't need her misplaced pity. It's his fault. "already over."   
"The hardest part is over but the trauma of being kicked out by your parents is hard to let go." She said kindly.   
"Uh, yeah, I should go."  
"Of course. Give Martin and Lily my best." He summoned a fake smile. Ugh. It's so obvious that his foster father, Martin Stein and Miss Clarissa have a thing for each other but don't want to discuss it.   
"Will do." He said, walking away. He wasn't about to bust their bubble.   
When he walked into the parking lot, the Steins—widowed father and his eight years old daughter—were already waiting for him.   
"Hi, Hartley, how was therapy?" Lily asked from the backseat as he came in.   
"Fun." He said in a monotone voice.  
He didn't want to call her his sister. He has a sister the same age as Lily.   
Jerrie.  
He misses her every day so he refuses to call this girl his sister, foster or otherwise.  
"I honestly don't see why I have to go to therapy." He complained to Martin.   
"Well, I hate to be the one to remind you but you do have anger and abandonment issues."   
'Didn't realize you were a psychologist.' Hartley thought but wouldn't voice.   
He couldn't go back to the streets.   
So he simply said, "Whatever."  
"That's the spirit." Martin joked in a totally 'dad' way. Well, not Hartley's dad. Hartley's dad never joked.   
"How much longer do I have to do this?"   
"Until the court says so."   
"I doubt they do this for every kid in the system." He argued.   
"No, but they do it for kids who punch other kids in the face and not explain themselves."   
Okay.   
That was a fair point and he doesn't have a comeback for that because well...he did punch Ian Hen in the face for what the other boy said.   
He decides to change the subject.   
"Miss Clarissa says hello."   
Hartley pretends not to see the blush on Martin's cheeks.   
____________________________________  
Hartley sat alone at lunch. He doesn't really have friends. He doesn't fit in. Being gay didn't help that.  
Miss Clarissa, who also works as the Drama teacher, came up to him and he wondered if his peers thought he was as pathetic as he felt.   
"Hey. Can we talk?"   
"About?"   
"Martin said you want to get out of therapy."   
"And I can?"   
"No." Hartley deflated. "The court said you need therapy and community service so I was thinking. How would you like to audition for the school musical?"   
"I don't act."   
"You can crew if you don't get in." She persisted.   
"Do I have a choice?"   
"You always have a choice. I just thought this would be more appealing to you than other things."   
"Can I think about it?"   
"Of course." With that, she left. Unfortunately, Ian Hen came in.   
"Aw. Was that the only lady who would talk to you?"   
"Do you want me to break your nose again?" Hartley demanded.   
"Do you want to get sued by my family?" Ian laughed. "You know I think drama would be great for you. Lots of people like you there."   
Hartley stood up and Ian didn't even flinch. He thought his options through and decided against fighting.   
"Whatever." He walked away, throwing away his empty tray and going to the library.   
The school musical?  
The drama department announced it would be Dear Evan Hansen this year. Hartley didn't know much about that musical. He would love to but his parents didn't think musicals were manly.   
Guess that worked out for them.   
The musical was open to everyone this time, especially guys and he did need community service.   
'What do I have to lose?' He thought as he went to one of the sign up sheets posted on a library wall and signed his name.


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley auditions for the school musical. We meet this universe Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

When Hartley told Martin he was trying out for the school musical, his foster father was over the moon.   
"Do you need sheet music? Do you-"   
"It's fine. I printed out a song from Jake Mins Runs the World in the school library." He explained.   
"Oh. Of course."   
"I can take the bus if you want to do something else."   
"I can take you if you want, it's really no problem."   
"Okay." Hartley said awkwardly. If talking to Lily was tiring, talking to Martin was exhausting. Hartley always had to keep his guard up.   
"I need to be at there by six." He said. "Thanks."   
Martin smiled. "You're welcome."   
By the time 5:40 rolled around, the three of them got into the car. They rode with Lily's music playing. It was a Broadway song, The World Will Know from Newsies. He got there at 5:50 and walked into the cafeteria (that doubled as the auditorium with a stage), signed in, took a number and sat down.  
"What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.   
"I'm auditioning, Cisco." He said turning around.   
Cisco Ramon: A fellow sophomore. He usually gets the best friend roles and loves them each time. You can just tell by his smile at bows. He has a girlfriend in Kamilla Hwang, who comes to every opening night Cisco has been a part of. He's obviously going to get Jared, Hartley thinks.   
"You? In a play?" The other boy chuckled with no humor. "There any parts where a character punches other people?"   
Ian wasn't the only person Hartley punched. He punched Oliver Queen but that was because Oliver—it doesn't matter. Or at least, it didn't matter to the court or Oliver's parents.   
Oliver happens to be Cisco's friend, which is weird because Cisco is nice and Oliver is...not.   
Hartley shrugged. "I needed community service."   
Cisco opened his mouth to say something when Miss Clarissa walked on stage and asked everyone to take their seats. He turned back around but Cisco was already walking to where Barry Allen and Kara Danvers were sitting.   
Barry Allen: Another sophomore. Almost always gets the leads. About a dozen freshmen girls have a crush on him but he is obviously crushing on his best friend, Iris West, a student reporter for the Central City High School(CCHS) newspaper(well, obvious to everyone but her). He's most likely to get Evan Hansen.   
Kara Danvers: A sweet junior who usually gets small parts but Hartley honestly thinks Zoe Murphy would be perfect for her. She's friends with Oliver as well but didn't seem too heartbroken that he got punched. She's dating Mike "Mon-El" Matthews, a junior crew member for every play since his freshmen year.   
Hartley turned back around when Kara shot him a smile.   
"Is everyone seated? Good. Welcome to Dear Evan Hansen auditions. There is a bench in the front. Numbers 1 through 5 when I finish talking please come up and people keep coming up to the bench until we are done. There will be singing auditions and dance auditions and if you make the cut, we will call you using the information you signed in with and get you for call backs. If you don't make the cut, it's alright. Have fun and good luck everyone." She walked off stage and number 1 walked to the man at the piano and sang the hook and auditions officially began.   
Hartley was #24 so he was up pretty soon. He sang the hook then walked onstage.   
"Hi. I'm Hartley Rathaway. I'm singing Ex-Love from Jake Mins runs the World." Miss Clarissa sent him a smile and he sang the 16 bars.  
He walked off stage and Nia Nal walked on.   
Soon, the singing auditions were over and they were moving on to the dance part.   
And soon, it was over. He texted Martin and waited outside.   
A few moments later, a voice called out to him. He turned around and there was Kara Danvers.   
"Hey. You did really good at auditions." She complimented.   
"Thanks." Then after a beat, as if he forgot to speak, he continued, "You as well."   
She smiled. "Thanks...so can I talk about it?"   
"Talk about what?"   
"The fact that you punched Oliver and Ian."   
Hartley rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care about those guys?"   
She frowned and walked up to him. Even though he was taller, she had a scary look that told him to stay put.  
"They're my friends."   
"They're pretty horrible." He countered.   
"You're pretty horrible." She said and walked away.   
Martin came five minutes later.  
The week after that, he was called for call backs.   
That surprised him because while he puts up the persona that he has everything together, he is a few pushes from breaking. He didn't have time to think of all that.   
Martin dropped him off again. He walked in and went through the same process. He ended up reading some lines with some boys like Winn Schott Jr., Barry, and Cisco and read lines with some girls like Nia and Kara.   
While waiting for Martin to pick him up again, he saw Kara leave the cafeteria and not pay him any mind.   
Whatever.   
He didn't need friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want, feel free to comment.


End file.
